memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Ira Steven Behr
| geboorteplaats = New York stad, New York, V.S. | sterfdatum = | sterfplaats = | imdb = nm0066985 | afbeelding2 = | beschrijving2 = |}} Vanaf het begin van Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, in , was Ira Steven Behr een drijvende kracht. Ira Steven Behr was een uitvoerend producent en tevens een schrijver van verschillende afleveringen. Hij was ook een producent van Star Trek: The Next Generation van tot . Ira Steven Behr slaagde van het Lehmann College in New York stad en studeerde Massa Communicatie en Theater op de Brandeis Universiteit waar hij een beurs aangeboden kreeg. Hij verhuisde echter naar Los Angeles om een carrière in televisie en film komedies na te jagen. Maar i.p.v. komedie werd Behr bekend om zijn televisie drama's. Zijn eerste doorbraak was met de James Garner televisie serie Bret Maverick. Hij was een verhaal bewerker voor de serie Jessica Novack. Behr was ook een schrijver/producent voor de series Fame, Once a Hero en Bronx Zoo. Nadat DS9 aan haar einde kwam is hij betrokken geweest bij verschillende succesvolle televisie series. Hij was een raadgevend producent voor Dark Angel en een uitvoerend producent voor The Twilight Zone. Hij is nu een uitvoerend producent en schrijver in René Echevarria's The 4400. Credits Als schrijver * Star Trek: The Next Generation: ** (script met Richard Manning, Hans Beimler en Ronald D. Moore) ** **"QPid" (script, verhaal met Randee Russell) * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: **"Babel" (verhaal met Sally Caves) ** (script) ** (script met Kurt Michael Bensmiller) ** (script, verhaal met Jeri Taylor) **"Rules of Acquisition" (script) ** (script met Mark Gehred-O'Connell en Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (script, verhaal met Rick Berman, Michael Piller and Jeri Taylor) ** (script met Gary Holland en Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** ** (verhaal met Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (script, verhaal met Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (verhaal met James Crocker) ** (verhaal met Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (script met René Echevarria, verhaal met Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (met Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (met Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (script met Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (met Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (met Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (met Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (met Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (script met Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (met Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (script met Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (script met Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (met Hans Beimler) ** (met Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (script met Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (met Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (verhaal met Hans Beimler en Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (met Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (met Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (met Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (met Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (met Hans Beimler) ** (met Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (met Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (met Hans Beimler) ** (met Hans Beimler) ** (met Hans Beimler) ** (met Hans Beimler) ** (script met Hans Beimler) ** (met Hans Beimler) ** (met Hans Beimler) ** (met Hans Beimler) ** "Tears of the Prophets" (met Hans Beimler) ** (met Hans Beimler) ** (met Hans Beimler) ** (met Hans Beimler) ** (met Hans Beimler) ** (met Hans Beimler) ** (met Hans Beimler) ** (met Hans Beimler) Als producent * Star Trek: The Next Generation ( - ) - Producent * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine ( - ) - Toezichthoudend Producent * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine ( - ) - Mede-Leidinggevend Producent * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine ( - ) - Leidinggevend Producent Als acteur **''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'': ***"What You Leave Behind, Deel II" (als een extra in de laatste holodek scène) Boeken *DS9 Boeken: ** "Legends of the Ferengi" (met Robert Hewitt Wolfe) Behr, Ira StevenBehr, Ira StevenBehr, Ira Steven Behr, Ira Steven Behr, Ira Steven Behr, Ira Steven de:Ira Steven Behr en:Ira Steven Behr es:Ira Steven Behr fr:Ira Steven Behr it:Ira Steven Behr